Conventional wheel suspensions, such as the MacPherson wheel suspension, generally include an undivided control arm having an asymmetrical shape, the control arm being connected to the wheel via a wheel-side joint and to the vehicle via two vehicle-side joints.
Since the transverse rigidity must preferably be high, the vehicle-side joint which is closer to the wheel-side joint, viewed in the vehicle longitudinal direction, must preferably have an inflexible design. For example, ball joints without any appreciable elastic elements are used for this purpose. To implement a certain elasticity in the longitudinal direction, an elastic flexure joint, a so-called rubber joint, is used for the other vehicle-side joint.